1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench extension, and more particularly to a wrench extension with a foot ring that eliminates the risky procedure of the wrench use during operation by securing the operator's foot.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement-While-Drilling (or MWD) is a type of well logging that incorporates the MWD tools into the drill string and provides real-time information to help with steering the drill.
A standard barrel wrench (or friction tong) as shown in FIG. 1 is used to disassemble and assemble the MWD tool. It is an important and critical step in disassembling and assembling an MWD tool. To make sure the MWD tool will handle rugged downhole conditions and high vibrations the operators are obligated to satisfy the required foot pounds (commonly minimum 300 ft.-lbs.) as per company's strict procedures.
The main disadvantage of the standard barrel wrench (friction tongs) is the limited control and force it can deliver. From time to time, the barrels of the tool are close to impossible to disassemble. This is mainly caused by the amount of down hole hours, the high temperature it operates under, in addition to a few other factors that cause the MWD assembly to be fastened firmly.
When an operator encounters an MWD tool that is fastened firmly, despite the wrench manufacture's warnings, they choose to stand on the handle of the wrench as shown in FIG. 2 and either lean with their foot or slightly bounce on it. 90% of the time, this unsafe risky procedure works. However, there is a high risk for a serious accident from standing on the barrel wrench with no support. The foot can slide, and the operator can lose balance, the barrel disassembles and injuries could be caused.
The operators work in all sorts of weather conditions, including harsh winters where snow and ice can be everywhere and during the summer rainy days, when the lease and the work area is wet filled with mud and grease. All these conditions factor in, and increase the chances of having a slip and fall incident. Now imagine the image shown in FIG. 2 with operator's boots covered with mud, grease or ice, it makes the procedure a lot more hazardous and difficult.
Safety is every company's number one priority. Taking this step and improving the use of the barrel wrenches is an important phase in making sure that operators do not get injured while doing their job. Not only is that hazardous to the well being of the employee, but an employee injured on a job, causes down time and with downtime comes expensive costs followed by unsatisfied clients and the involvement of Workers Compensation Board.
Statistically, over the course of an operator's employment 80% seriously injure themselves without filing an incident report. 15% break or fracture part(s) of their body. Only 5% get fortunate.
Therefore, it is necessary to have a device that can improve safety of MWD operators and prevent MWD operators from getting injured. In the meantime, the device should improve the efficiency of operating the barrel wrench and increases the control and force that a barrel wrench can deliver.